Do you love me?
by Erizabeth
Summary: DenNor short story! Yay! Denmark is getting tired of the way Norway is treating him. He is doubting Norway's love so much that he is beginning to think about breaking up with his boyfriend. What will Norway do when he finds out? My first fanfic! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction so please read it and respond!**

* * *

"Norgeeeee! I'm bored! Why do we have to do this?" Denmark whined.

"Danmark, please be quiet, I told you the school library is the only place that I can get the info for my project" norway replied.

"Atleast can we get lunch? I'm starving!"

"yes." Norway nodded his head.

Without another word, the couple got up walked out. Smiling mischievously to himself, Denmark slowly slipped his hand in to his boyfriend. This only resulted in a hard smack. After many futile attempts and a paining head, the Dane finally gave up.

* * *

_Why can't he just hold my hand? It's not that big of a deal. All the couples do it, like Spain and Romano. What the hell am i saying, the do WAY more than just holding hands._

* * *

"Hey dudes!" An unmistakeable voice called out. America walked up to the couple and smiled.

"Hey, where's England?"

"What? Why does everyone suspect that I am with this bloody git?" A boy with green eyes and a deep British accent yelled.

"Well I wasn't wrong. Was I? Cause you are with him." Denmark laughed.

England's face became bright red (almost as red as Romano's. Almost. But we all know that no one can compete with the Italian.)

England stormed off, immediately followed by America shouting, "aww, dont be mad, Iggy!"

Denmark simply laughed. Once again, this resulted with a hard slap.

"Stop annoying everyone, Danmark." Norway muttered.

* * *

_There it is again, that tone he uses. He acts as though its a pain to be with me. He did agree to be my boy freind. He could at least be a little nicer. Doesn't he know how much i love him? Why does he still treat me like this. Does it hurt that much to say "I love you" every now and then. But then again, does he love? Its so hard to tell. He's always so... So... Expressionless! Yet, he is so perfect. Everything about him is just perfect, his soft wavey hair, his voice, his eyes and of course, his lips. I would never do anything to hurt him. I love him. But does he love me?_

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Obviously, I'm not done! Don't worry, i update very quickly!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey cuties! I'm back! Yay! I told you that I will update soon. Guess what, all you Spamano lovers, I have a surprise for you! This chapter has Spain, Romano and of course the awesome Prussia!**

* * *

As soon as they entered the cafeteria, the two boys grabbed their lunch and began to their usual seats, with the Nordics. Silently, Norway sat down next to his brother.

"So how is your day going so far, Iceland?

"hmmm." The younger boy shrugged hi shoulders.

Norway then realized that Denmark was still standing a little distance from them.

"Come on, Danmark." He stated.

After a few seconds, Denmark responded, "Umm, Norge, t-"

"Dont call me that!" Norway interrupted as he scowled.

"Right, sorry... Norway. I think im gonna sit with Prussia today. You okay with that?"

"Why wouldnt i be okay with that?"

Without another word, the Danish highschooler turned his back and walked away.

* * *

"Are you okay, mi amigo? " a sexy Spaniard with green eyes, tanned skin and messy yet beautiful brown hair asked worriedly.

"Stop getting yourself involved in this shit! This is why you are always getting yourself into trouble you asshole! Also, you are so oblivious sometimes, you stupid tomato bastard. Can't you see he is having trouble with his boooyyyyyfriennnnnddddd!" Romano replied making sure to put extra emphasis (in a bad way) on the word boyfriend.

"oh just zip it Romano!" Denmark stated Slightly annoyed.

Just for the sake of being stubborn, Romano continued, "What do you expect bastard? It's your fault, who told you to get a boy toy?"

"Says the boy everyone saw making out with a certain spaniard in class."

"you know that why I alw- wait, what!?"

"I said," demarks voice was getting louder by the second, "everyone saw you and Spain m..." Before he could finish, a hand covered his mouth. Blushing like hell, romano grabbed his boyfriend and dragged him out side.

"YOU SAID NO ONE COULS SEE US U FUCKING TOMATO BASTARD!"

* * *

Denmark laughed in triumph and continued to eat his food.

"I could still tell zat something is bozering you. Is it really Norvay? I'm sure the awesome me can help." a 'Prussian' boy with white hair and red eyes asked.

"yeah. Lately, Im beginning to wonder..." the Dane replied.

"he is a fucker! You should dump him. Try to find someone like my birdie. He is so awesome!"

Denmark simply rolled his eyes and got up.

* * *

"Danmark, come let's co back to the library." Norway stated.

The Dane walked up to his Norwegian friend andwrapped his arms around him from behind. He rested his chin on Norway's shoulder and said, "Do you love me, Norge."

**Yay! Done with the second chapter! Do u like it? I will update the next chapter soon!**


	3. Chapter 3 - bonus chapter!

**Hey guys! I'm back! Do remember last chapter when I said I had a surprise for all Spamano lovers? Well, guess what, BONUS CHAPTER! YAY! Feauturing a sexy spaniard and a foul mouthed Italian.**

**Btw, thank u to:**

**CrystallineMaple **

**and**

**Readingpower**

* * *

"Oh please talk to me Roma! lo siento!" Spain blabbered.

"damn it! Shut the fuck up bastard!" Romano, clearly still pissed about what his Danish classmate told him, yelled.

"Dont ignore me Roma! Mi tomato!"

"Can't u zip ur fucken lips for one minute. And why are we still in the parking lot? You said you would drop me home, didnt you?"

"right, Lo siento!" Spain replied after flashing a perfect smile and passin his hand through his messy but beautiful hair.

* * *

_God, he looks so sexy when he does that! He is so fucking perfect! Wait! What the fuck am I saying? I'm mad at him! That damn bastard, who told him to kiss me in class? But then again it wasn't entirely his fault. I did kiss him first, he just continued. (What do you expect, fucker, no one was in class and I was bored!) No! What shit am I saying! It IS entirely his fault! Geez, this is so embarrassing to think that everyone saw us!_

_..._

_What is he doing? Why is leaning closer? Don't tell me that fucken bastard is goin to do what I think he is! Shit, his lips... They look so soft. Maybe just one quick kiss wont do any harm._

* * *

The two boys leaned forward until there lips were pressed against eachothers. They kissed for about a minute but soon they pulled apart, panting slightly.

"Te amo, mi tomato!" spain whispered.

Before romano could answer, the couple heard soft sound of giggling from behind a tree. Barely visable was a pretty Hungarian girl holding a camera, hiding behind a tree. Obviously, she was spying on the boys. "Damit!" Romano muttered. He had no problem with the girl taking pictures of him and his boyfriend but he hated that she always showed her stupid japaneze friend who would show Italy! And of course, Italy would come and pester Romano about it for the rest of the day!

After taking a deep breath to calm him down, Romano turned to spain and said, "te amo."

"awww, that is soooo cute! i love u to, Roma! I love you so so so so so mu-"

"yeah yeah! Now be quiet and drive me home. And don't you dare mention this to anyone!"

**So... Did u love it, like it, hate it? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Did u enjoy the bonous chapter? Well I hope u like this chapter. I know that it has been a while since I last updated so you know, sorrry. you would be happy to know that I am writing this story in MIAMI, outside of the store ROSS. yeah, that tells u how bored i am right now.**

* * *

"dont be st...stupid!" Norway stuttered Pushing Denmark away from him. There was silence in he entire cafe. All eyes were on them, even spain and Romano stopped arguing. The boys began blushing brightly once they realized. Norway, clearly embarrassed because of all the eyes on him, quickly walked, no ran, out of the cafe. Not to sure what to do, Denmark laughed nervously and passed his hand through his hair before running after his friend.

* * *

"im sorry! Please, i didnt know what I was saying." the Dane apologize.

"Just be quiet, Danmark. It already happened there is nothing we can do to change it now." Norway replied.

"do you forgive me?"

"mhhh hmmm" the Norwegian nodded.

* * *

Oh thank god! He forgave me! Now that I think about it, he seemed pretty calm instead of angry (which he usually is). He said "there is nothing we can do to change it".

...

does that means he wished i didn't ask him that question? maybe he does not love me? No, that can't be it! I'm sure he just meant, he wished i didn't ask infront of the whole school. Damn, the more I think about it, that was pretty embarrassing. Yeah so thats probably what he meant. But what if it is not? *sigh* Should I should tell him how I feel? I can't take this any more! Prussia was right. maybe he was meant for me. Okay, i need to clear things up. Im going to tell him.

* * *

"Umm, Norge? I have something to tell you." denmark stated.

"what is it?" The Norwegian asked.

"I... I love you! You are the most important thing in the entire world to me. ...", The Dane replied trying to keep his best not to stutter or show too much emotion, "do you love... Me... The same way?"

* * *

**AWESOME! I just wrote an entire chapter waiting for my parents to buy a jeans. Yeah, they take that long! I thought they would take like 5 minutes but i have been out here for one hour now! I hope they come out soon! Damn, my neck is hurting! Lol! Anyway, did u like this chapter? Tell me what u think! Btw, thanks for being so awesome guys!**

** Love you all,**

** Eriza.**


End file.
